Frozen Teardrops
Author's note Please don't edit unless you see a spelling error, in that case you may fix it but otherwise please don't edit. This is my first fanfic, and may be not as good as many others but I will try my hardest to make this good. Note from future Rime: This story is NO LONGER CANON to Rime's backstory. Prologue Rime glanced over to the other side of the cave of ice. Two young dragonets played happily on a frozen pond, sliding from end to end. Another dragonet stood next to a fish he caught from the sea, admiring his catch. But one stood out among them, a small dragon but not a dragonet, Snowglow. He was fast, cunning and gained a large wealth to support his family. Rime looked casually at him as he marched into the hoard part of the cave, his silver scales gleaming like snow, the scales that gave him his name. " I have a great wealth and a honorable abilities! I am the best!" He roared, running to the top of the hoard of pearls and scavenger gold. "Ugh.. He's even more boastful than Thaw." Thought Rime as she glanced over to Thaw, still admiring his catch and boasting almost as loud as Snowglow. Several hours later, all the dragonets gathered together and most of them drifted off to sleep, except for Rime. Rime wondered why Snowglow wasn't in his sleeping part of the cave, he was usually the most eager to fall asleep of the dragons. Rime took a step out of the sleeping dragonet pile, slipping under Spotty, a weird Icewing with spots on her arms. Spotty started to twitch as soon as Rime left the big pile of scales. "Oh no oh no oh no, please don't wake up!" ''Rime thought. She creeped away quickly before Spotty could wake up and realise she was gone. Rime went to the hoard and saw something that would scar her for life. Her older brother's body, cold and bloody with tons of scavenger daggers stabbed in his head. Snowglow lowered his head, and whispered to Rime " They're still here.... take the dragonetsss... and leave this cursed place before they come after you... too..." His voice got weak as blood oozed from every pore in his body, and at last, he closed his eyes for good. Rime let loose a mournful howling roar and one thing fell on Snowglow's dead body. A frozen teardrop... Chapter 1: The Tunnel Rime quickly raced back to the pile and threw Thaw off of Spotty, waking them both up. Frostsoul, who had been hiding in the corner of the room in case the guards came, heard the two dragonets hissing at eachother before realizing Rime was the one who threw Thaw. Frostsoul listened to them both angrily yelling at Rime. " Why did you wake us up? I was having the most amazing dream, and you woke me up just when it was getting to the best part!" Said Thaw, in his deep rough voice. " Is your dream more important than your life?!" Scowled Rime, staring at Thaw in the eye. " What?!" Said Thaw, Spotty and Frostsoul at the same time. " Frostsoul? I thought you were asleep. Anyway, no time to explain, Snowglow has been killed and the thing that killed him is after us." Rime hastily explained, preparing to run. While the other dragonets didn't believe he was really dead, they did agree that the odd noises were scavengers. It was very silent other than those noises, which seemed to get closer by the minute. At last, a scavenger appeared from the shadows, clad in heavy frostproof armor. " I am the bane of all dragons! You four monsters don't scare me one bit!" Said the scavenger. Rime couldn't help but wonder "How did my brother fall to such a small creature?" But then, she realized, there were over twenty scavengers beside him. " Me and my crew will have your pathetic little head!" The scavenger screamed as he charged forth, followed by his companions. Rime expanded her wings widely and flapped them rapidly without taking off the ground. The power of the wind dazed some of them for a few seconds, but the rest kept charging. ''" They forced my claws" Thought Rime as she swiped one of his crew up and threw the scavenger at the leader's feet. " Your flesh is weak." Said Rime as the crew member curled into a small ball on the ground, moaning in pain. They stopped for a second, to look at the injured man, before closing in on the group. Rime looked at the other dragonets, Spotty was shivering in fear, Frostsoul was unprepared to fight and even Thaw was doubting his abilities. Rime realized want she had to do. " Go to the back tunnel, go through the secret exit and go to the edge of the northern edge of the Sand Kingdom. I'll meet you there, if I survive." Said Rime as she prepared for the assault. The group splintered apart and Rime was left alone to defend. Spotty ran down, very quickly. Now she was waiting for Thaw and Frostsoul to catch up. "I'm such a coward... I couldn't even kill one" ''Thought Spotty sadly. Thaw was already out of breath by the time they reached the back tunnel. Frostsoul sniffed the ground, trying to find the secret tunnel. It is marked by a scent in part of the wall, and when the snow is cleared away, reveals a hidden exit. However, she couldn't find it, and started to panic. Just then, Thaw sniffed around. Being a chef-in-training, he had a great sense of smell and could recognize the smells of many things in a flash. He dug into some of the snow, revealing the passage and they all went through. Thaw would have bragged, but he was too scared to open his maw. After what seemed like hours, they saw a hint of light and flew outside to the snowy tundra. They took a look in the distance and saw the Sandwing Kingdom and flew out into the night sky. Chapter 2: Sand and Pearls ( Spotty) Spotty landed with a large thump as the the wind swept below her. As she looked into the distance, she only saw pale, dry sand, dotted with cacti. All of a sudden, Thaw landed on top of Frostsoul, sparking a small fight between the two. " You clumsy dragon, you're no better than a Rainwing!" Spat Frostsoul at Thaw, who proceeded to kick sand into her eyes. Spotty sighed and picked up the angry dragonets, still growling at each other. ''It's hard being the leader dragonet while Rime is gone and Snowglow is dead. They're both great leaders, why can't I be like them.... ''Spotty thought. Spotty looked at both the dragonets, with a menacing look in her eyes, Thaw stopped hissing almost instantly. She glared at Frostsoul, who finally stopped spitting out insults to Thaw and realized she was being held up. Frostsoul gave a evil-looking grin to Spotty, before biting her tail, right on the weak spot. Spotty roared in agony, dropping them both and falling into a cactus. Frostsoul tackled Thaw with all her might, knocking him over. " Hah, you are weak in battle. Scream for mercy and I might not knock you senseless!" Spotty weakly got up, and shook the spiky plant off of herself. ''This is going to be a long day. ''Thought Spotty. Spotty hissed with displeasure, everything was going wrong and it was up to her to make it right. She looked at Frostsoul beating up Thaw and shivered with fear. All of a sudden, after seeing a poor knocked out Thaw still being beat up, she snapped. Cold, dark, menacing hate filled every ounce of her being, consuming her fear of fighting as she charged like a wild bull, directly at Frostsoul. She charged at the evil, little pale-grey dragonet and bit her tail, like Frostsoul did to her. Then after getting a firm bite she swung Frostsoul around in the air by her tail, and Frostsoul started to roar loudly. Spotty wanted to stop, but her hate told her it would be fine, that she is rightful to take down such a bad dragonet. She smashed Frostsoul against the ground, and heard a sickening crack, and saw the little dragonet curl into a small ball and cry heavily. That one noise of the crack broke Spotty out of her hate-filled rage and back into normal self who gasped at Frostsoul's left arm, which had been broken. Frostsoul brung her one-spiked tail up to her mouth and retracted her wings, to form an almost perfect sphere as a defense. ''What have I done? ''Thought Spotty, who ran away form them, from the hateful, miserable memory, from family. Spotty sat down on a pile of sand, or at least she thought it was, until it got up. Spotty then realized that she was standing on the back of a Sandwing dragonet. The Sandwing dragonet open it's electric blue eyes and snarled at Spotty, who backed away a bit and said " S-sorry, Mister... I thought you were a sand dune..."The Sandwing dragonet just shrugged of the sand in his scales and said, a bit angrily " I'm Scorpio, and you just interrupted my ambush for Pewter." Spotty lifted an ear and said " Pewter? Who's that?" The Sandwing winced and spoke out, quivering with a combination of fear and sadness " I don't want to talk about it, it's a sore subject. Let's just say he's a sore topic for my family, a traitor." Spotty winced at the thought of somebody betraying their family, before realizing that she had just done that. Scorpio spread his wings and quickly took to the skies, spotting Pewter coming closer. " Wait!" Yelled Spotty but it was too late, the Sandwing had already flown away. Spotty dashed across the sand, more comfortable for her than flying, but couldn't catch up. Almost as if the universe planned some sort of revenge on her for her rampage, she tripped and fell headfirst into a sandy ditch and fainted in a twisted pose, like Frostsoul's perfect sphere. ''Family.... Is it worth it... ''Thought Spotty in her sleep. Two shady beings invaded her dream, a dragon the color of fresh snow, the other a blood red dragon with a gouged out eye. Then came a small pale dragonet that bared a creepy resemblance to the dead Snowglow, and he pranced around on thin air. He went up to the snow-white figure and asked if everything would be alright and the snow dragon sighed sadly. They both went up to what appeared to be three dragonets made of glass, standing together, as brother and sisters and were completely identical to the Icewing family. ''That's me, Frostsoul and Thaw! ''Thought Spotty as she looked upon the dragonets made of shiny glass. The bloody red dragon ran it's thin, bloody fingers over the figure that resembled Spotty and cackled in a demented way, starting to crack the delicate figure. Spotty's eyes widened as the figure shattered into a million pieces, and it was scattered by the wind. Now the band of glass dragonets looked incomplete, and frail like a bond about to break. The blood red dragon glanced at the snow dragon, and a mental fight started. Chapter 3: Shattered Bones and Fallen Hope ( Frostsoul) Frostsoul was officially tired of being near Thaw. He spoke all day and night, regardless of where they went, disregarding all warnings that it might reveal their location. " So, Frosty, want me to kill ya some snakes to eat again?" Thaw said as they walked around in the pale, hot sand. " No, and shut your big yapper, Thaw." Sneered Frostsoul as she trudged in the heat. But it was far too cold to be in the Sand Kingdom, then she noticed a dark shape in the far distance, a mountain-like shape. ''The Sky Kingdom! No! ''Said Frostsoul in her mind as a squardron of ruby and orange dragons soared through the sky at high speeds. " Slow down, Mach." Said a ruby-coated Skywing to a fast golden Skywing with overly large wings for her size. Mach narrowed her eyes at the two Icewings, and roared with a thunderous voice " Kill the small one..." She said pointing at Frostsoul " And capture that one.." Mach roared, pointing at Thaw " He looks like good arena blood, heheh." Then, the Skywings dived in on her. ''They're right, it's like the sky is falling ''Thought Frostsoul as all the dragons dived down right at her. The next few minutes were a blurry haze, in the mess of ruby, orange and gold scale, of fire and ice. Frostsoul saw a orange Skywing hissing deeply, getting ready for a deathly fireball. She grabbed his head and snapped it all the way around, causing him to twitch for a few seconds before searing fire came out on his dying breath. The fire was a perfect cover for her escape but then she remembered Thaw, who she had lost track of in the mess. Dodging several fire belches and pushing over a Skywing soldier preparing to hit Thaw over the head with a club-like weapon, she found him cowering in a pool of his own blood. ''So weak, so useless, but family ''Thought Frostsoul looking at the semi-cowardly dragon. Almost as if he had read her mind, Thaw said " Don't worry * cough* I'll make it up to you, dear sister." Before he weakly dashed away with her. The two Icewing dragonets took cover under a landslide of small rocks coming off the mountain , confusing the already weakened Skywings into wildly blasting fire. After a few more minutes of chaos, they told Mach that they escaped. " What!? Find them you dolts, I'll go get some... Extra help getting these IceWing off of my training grounds." She said angrily as she flew off swiftly. Frostsoul gasped for breath and collapsed over, and looked at her wing. Ever since Spotty attacked her, she has been unable to fly because of her snapped wing. The squadron of Skywing had greatly weakened her, and she was too tired to go kill something to eat. Thaw went out into the Skywing territory and brought back a cow, salted and semi-cooked with a decent campfire. It was surprisingly good, with a hint of some kind of plant in it. ''Well, I guess he's good for one thing ''She thought as she curled up for a good night's rest... Later she was woken up by the sound of Thaw screaming wildly at something and the sound of a blade hitting a tree. She bolted up and ran out of their little hideout, back to the wide open world of danger. All of a sudden, a SkyWing carrying some blades threw one right at her neck with great aim. The iron blade wizzed right past her, only cutting the tip of her skin, but spreading a small stream of blood down her side. The SkyWing said " My name is Peregrine and I will kill you little Icewings.!" The SkyWing called Peregrine threw a fan of small knives out which Thaw got hit by, sticking him to a tree, suspended in the air. Just when Peregrine lifted his final blade to kill Thaw, he was knocked in the head by Frostsoul, causing him to miss the blow. Peregrine quickly flew away and said grimly " If you come back again to my boss's land, you will die." Thaw attempted a freezing- death blast, but missed due to Peregrine's small size. Thaw gasped heavily as the knives weakened and he broke free, bleeding in his palms and feet. Frostsoul glared at him with cold, frosty eyes and growled " You are weak and unfitting of my attention, why must I, the youngest and smallest have to care for you?!" Thaw said weakly " If I haven't had given you that food, you probably would have starved to death because of your broken wing." Frostsoul said angrily " If I haven't had kicked those SkyWings, you would have been killed, or worse. In fact, you're the reason why they keep finding us, you blabbermouth, no-good RainWing of a dragon!!!" Thaw sniffed and curled his tail around him, crying softly, with snorts like cracking ice. Frostsoul glared at him before running away and growled " Good luck." Meanwhile, in Spotty's dream, the blood red dragon threw the snowy dragon towards the second glass dragon that looked like Frostsoul and it shattered like Spotty's. The last one looked afraid and scared, and uncertain of the future. Chapter 4: Under the Full Moon ( Thaw) Thaw hissed as he trekked on for what seemed like forever asking himself if it was his fault or theirs. ''Why can't Spotty forgive herself when it was pretty much Frostsoul's Fault? Why is Frostsoul so mean? Where is Rime... Asked Thaw as he wandered to the coast. Thaw started to waver a bit as a chill crept up his neck, and a shadow appeared infront of him. A dragon? ''Thought Thaw, who was getting dizzier by the second, fell to his front legs knees and gasped for breath. A red glow spread through his body, choking him in a crimson light. He looked behind himself and found himself staring at what appeared to be an animus, with surging enegry wracking her body. But when the Nightwing animus came out, he looked at the pupils and gasped. The dragon was dead, but moving in a puppetlike way. " Oh celestials..." Said Thaw as the glow finished cloaking his entire body. ''Move. That was the first thing that Thaw told himself as he awoke from the attack, so dizzy that it made the whole thing seem like some crazy dream, but judging from the steady stream of blood pouring down his head he knew it was all too real. Moving was like trudging through snow on a blizzard day, slow and hard. His whole body wanted more rest, but Thaw wanted to see where he was and wanted to see where he had been hurt. He climbed to his feet, huffing and puffing and overheard some voices talking. " What are we going to do with him?" Said the first voice. " I don't know, he looks awfully weird for a Moonwing, I think we should just wait until he regains his senses." Said the second voice, a bit rougher than the first. I'm not a moonwing, they must be talking about some other dragon. Thought Thaw as he got up and trudged slowly to a small pond. When he looked at his reflection he saw that he was covered in blue juice from head to claw, like he was some sort of slimy blue thing. He had scratches all over his body and his neck had a thick cut on the left side. His tail was so drenched that it flowed straight down, like hair. I do look like a Moonwing. ''He thought looking down at his reflection. Several days pasted and Thaw got better, and the blue juice hardened, making him look like a proper Moonwing instead of a nasty slimy one. He got to know the true Moonwings names, Phobos and Achellies and became friends with them slowly. Achellies, even with her short-tempered and quite moody, was eager to get him healed and out, while Phobos who was a bit quirky but fun, pepared healing salves to mend his less bloody wounds. Achiellies reminded Thaw a bit of Rime, because of their birth defects, none of them quite fit in. Meanwhile, Phobos was quite a crazy dragon, but Thaw liked her, and maybe even had a small crush on her. But after two weeks, Thaw decided it was time to come clean and go home, he couldn't stand pretending to be what he wasn't for any longer. Thaw walked up to the two, who had just been returning from their day job. " I got a confession to be made, and it wasn't easy to make it but..." He paused for a second, tension in his throat. " I'm not a Moonwing." He said, using his talons to scrape off the blue juice of the Sajjire plant. In an instant, his spikes pricked back up, no longer held down and he no longer looked so blue, but rather a combination of blue and silvery gray. Then, Phobos finally got down-to-earth and said " We don't hate you, and I still think you're awesome, but in times like this, we have to say goodbye. I always knew that something wasn't right, maybe it was the fact you slept through this beautiful night or the fact that your breath, although cold, wasn't nearly as cold as a regular Moonwings. But sooner or later, the guards might just find you... and they might..... snorf.... kill..." Phobos broke down into tears. Achiellies bumped her back up with her wing and growled at the dragon. Then she said " You have to leave, you'll be fine if you stay out of that part of the woods, it's where Phobia hides. You have to go before the next guard squardron comes, now that you're unmasked." Thaw quickly waved his tail to Phobos, who smiled back before bounding inside their small building. Thaw raced to the edge of the Moonwing's isle, avoiding the guards, before leaping off a cliff and taking flight. In the dream world of Spotty's imagination, the red dragon smiled at Glass-Thaw in an insane way before saying. " I won't hurt you. Not a bit. Oh no, no, no...." Then, her dream went dark. Chapter 5: Revenge ( Rime) Rime groaned in pain, her breathe was faint. After her brother and sisters left, she had fought the humans head on before running away, only killing 5 of them in the process. A steady dotting of blood followed her every move. ''It's not long now before they find me... Thought Rime as she stopped to take a short break, as she had been flying for a very long time but she had not seen any of the dragonets yet. Rime saw a lone scavenger, one of the group, charging toward her with an object that looked like a long stick and string, firing pointy objects at her. Rime bended down and snapped at the scavenger's neck, spilling his blood on the fine sand. As the blood rushed down the sandy hill, Rime heard a small dragonic sniffle that carried a tone of fear and sadness. When she looked down, she saw Spotty, curled into a sphere, crying softly. Rime picked the small dragonet up in her mouth, holding her by the tail, then letting go so that she fell onto her feet. What in the wide world was Spotty doing out in the middle of the Sandwing kingdom by herself?! ''Rime was angry at Spotty and all the other dragonets. She gave them a simple enough order, but they wandered off and let a slightly injured Spotty stay in the sand. " Spotty! Wake up, it's me, Rime!" " Go away... It's all over." Sniffed Spotty's voice. " I'm never going back to my family, not even you." " Spotty... What's the matter, you're usually not like this." Rime said in a slightly tense voice. Part of her didn't want to know what had divided the family, but another part told her to listen. " I'm.... I-...I'm a MONSTER!!!" Roared Spotty. She cried for while before saying softly " I got so angry at Frostsoul and I snapped her wing." " Spotty, you don't know how many times I felt like doing that. Frostsoul really is a tough one. But the real issue here is that you have to forgive yourself and help fix your mistakes. I learned this from Snowglow, when I broke the ice globe. He told me to learn to forgive myself and make everything alright again. You have to do this too, so get up and let's find the dragonets!" Rime said, looking down at Spotty, showing her one one of the objects she took with her from home, the ice globe. The sparkles in the pure icy orb reflected in Spotty's eye, with a shimmering hopeful gleam in both of them. Spotty reached out and hugged Rime with her front legs, standing on two for a few seconds. The two dragonets flew out, and looked around. All of a sudden, a small blade flew through the skie, cutting a wound in Spotty as it wizzed by at high speed. A small figure, too small to be a fully-grown dragon, was hurling small daggers at them. Rime gripped her tail around one of these projectiles, cutting her tail a bit, but enabling a counter strike against the figure. Meanwhile, Spotty struggled to dodge the rest of the fan of blades, as although she was fast on her feet, she was quite clumsy flying. The dragonet that was targetting them was quite skilled at throwing these, but it clearly was not an expert, as it constantly missed by a few feet. Rime took the dagger and hurled it back at the attacking dragon, but the dagger's sharp end didn't hit, instead the blunt end knocked the tiny thing out. When Rime took a closer look at the creature, she gasped loudly. ''Frostsoul, ugh. ''Thought Rime as she flew into the knocked-out dragonet. It made enough sense that she would attack them, as they did look like patrols from the air, something Frostsoul is always nervous about and when Frostsoul gets nervous, she also gets violent. After what seemed like just a second, Frostsoul was already getting up, quickly recovering from the hit. Frostsoul said in her innocent voice " You scared me for a second there. Heh, sorry for that. Heh, heh." Rime glared at Frostsoul. Spotty carefully said " We're finding the rest of the family. You gotta come!" Frostsoul grinned and shot them both a look. " No way I'm ever going back! This is better, hunting these foolish Skywings who think I'm some easy meal." Spotty shook Frostsoul and started begging her. " Please! For me! I'll never hurt you again! I'll clean your cave room as soon as we get home!" Frostsoul grinned " Ok, just teasing you, let's go..." Frostsoul then she mumbled as Spotty dashed ahead of her. " Heh, a dragonet can lie." Rime flew up to the coast and saw Thaw, surpisingly healthy and cooking a pig over a campfire. Thaw's blue scales shimmered by the heat, and his gray spikes covered with a bit of blue juice. Thaw glared at Frostsoul and leaped for her, claws extended and landed right in front of her, glaring hardly. He swiped his claw at Frostsoul, who dodged the attack with ease and who then pounced on him. Using his back legs, he propelled the small grey dragon to a spruce tree's truck. Frostsoul roared with pain and fury as she ducked underneath Thaw, using her claws to run and scrape his underbelly. Thaw tried to stomp the dragonet, but she was swift and small, making her near-impossible to hit. Frostsoul rolled out and tried to jump on his back, but was slammed with a spiked tail as she leaped. Thaw remebered the strategy that Rime always used when she faced a flightless oppenent, a quick dive with her arms at the side and mouth open. Thaw took to the skies, and Frostsoul, who had a broken wing, franticly thrashed about in anger. Thaw dived down but it was harder than he thought to get into the right stance, as he hit Frostsoul, but crashed into a tree while trying to balance himself. Both of the dragonets wheezed hardly and were too tired to fight any longer. Thaw marched up to Frostsoul slowly. " Heh, you need help weakling?" Said Frostsoul. " Oh, so now you want come save me?!" Said Thaw " Well now, I'm pefectly healthy, strong and don't need your help at all!" " Well, do you think you can survive your pathetic life out here by yourself!? I knew you would come crying to me eventually!" Hissed Frostsoul as she pushed him down. " I would not!" Said Thaw sternly as he used his wings to prop himself up. " Yes, you would." " Never!" "You would" The two dragonets stopped when they saw Rime, the current leader of the family come, followed by Spotty. " Frostsoul, your meaness is showing. Thaw, just stop it. We need to hurry, because if we don't all of the Icewings near us might be in trouble! Not that I care, but the queen will!" Rime stomped her foot. She was getting impatient with her own family. She picked the two dragonets up and hissed at them both. The family was back together, but far from perfectly or even decently. The flight home was full of hisses, roars and other general aggresions. Even when they finally got home, none of the dragonets offered to help Rime rid the house of scavengers as Spotty and Thaw said it was too dangerous, while Frostsoul, who was still a tiny bit angry, told her that it was Rime's job and she wouldn't help, not even a tiny bit. Rime walked up to her snowy hill outside of their home, where the hunters currently reside. She saw a small dragonet that she didn't reconize staring into the cave, looking at the scavengers like she is spying on them. " Hello." Said Rime. She was laughed at while young because of her oddities, so she felt uncomfortable near other Icewings and dragons in general sometimes. " Hey, do you see those scavengers, can you help me catch them?" Said the dragonet. " Oh, and by the way, my name is Snowflake." " Actually, I was about to ask you that." Said Rime. It was true, she wanted to reclaim her home. " Really?" Said Snowflake, who tilted her head a tiny bit. " Yeah, that's my home and the scavengers took it. None of my family wants to help...." Rime looked at her family, who had all rejected it because they were either too afraid or thought it was her buiness. " Well, I'll help you! You can bet on that!" Said Snowflake as the two shook claws and pepared for the final battle against the dragon-hunters. A battle that will either be life, or death. A row of fiftteen scavengers, all holding the blades that killed Snowglow, with the leader in front. They clearly thought they would win, so easily and foolishly as they merely grinned as Rime jumped out for her first attack. The first scavenger fell to the ground and rolled over, as Rime pounced foward to attack. Sliding under her underbelly, he thrusted upwards with the sword, leaving a gash in her right underbelly that would take a long time to heal. Rime roared in pain, and whipped out with her tail, which missed the agile scavenger, but hit the one right behind him, sending him flying into the icy-cold water flowing through the cave. All she heard as he fell into the water was a faint splash and a muffled scream before the thrashing in the water stopped, meaning he had already fainted and would soon die to the cold. Meanwhile, Snowflake was dealing with two scavengers who were clinging to her back, stubornly refusing to let go. Snowflake bowed down her head, where one of the scavengers was aiming the blade for her neck. She the swung her horns around and although her horns were short, it was enough to knock down the scavenger back down to the ground, where it was easy enough to stomp him down. Snowflake hardly even realized that one of the scavengers was still on her until she felt a searing pain from her back leg. She picked up the scavenger and bit his head off in one clean snap. Rime meanwhile, dealt with the first scavenger, as well as the other four he called in. She breathed a puff of death-frost breath, causing them all to retreat back execept the first, who was dead set on winning. ''A deadly mistake Thought Rime as the death-frost still made him freeze, at this close range, even through his armor. The four scavengers didn't expect Rime to take to the air so quickly, but as she did, the five archers near their leader began to shoot very quickly, having years of training in achery. Rime tried blasting them with her death-frost, but they were quite far away, and her frost's power decreased over distance. An arrow poked into her side as she tried to get a good angle, and at this rate, freezing them one by one wouldn't be effective. Rime looked around for a more creative solution, and saw the icicles on the cave's roof. Rime whipped her tail at an icicle, causing it to fall onto two of the scavengers, killing them instantly. But other than that one, there was none big enough to kill them easily. So Rime did what she trusted least, but knew would probaly be her best bet. " Snowflake, take to the air!" called Rime, who looked over to the dragonet, who was chasing a scared scavenger,who upon losing his teamates, started to run away and panic. Snowflake took to the air as well, confusing the archers, who tried to hit them both but missed. Both of the dragonets diving down at them, they barely lasted more than two minutes under the assault of diving dragons. The leader scowled, drawing back his own bow, but unlike the others, he had a deep green arrow. He pulled back the bow and hit Snowflake dead-on, but instead of hurting the dragonet, it exploded into a vile green subtance that made her wings too heavy to fly, too heavy to move. While Rime dodged three arrows before getting hit, a similar fate came to her, trapped under the force. " W-what's this stuff?" Asked Rime, her eyes narrowing. " Why, only the finest grade of de-toxicated Rainwing venom. Well you dragons are too selfish to realize this subtances potiental, I found out how to properly de-toxicate and re-toxicate this stuff years ago. All we need is a little Rainwing blood and venom and poof, fully usable traps. Of course, I'm not going to melt you just yet. " Said the leader, laughing a bit at the pale blue dragon. " Heh, why not kill me with honor, your majesty of filth?" Said Rime to the scavenger's leader. " I need intel, and what a better place to get it than two live Icewings, all trapped and ready to torture." Snowflake shivered a bit, and Rime tried as mush as she could to roll up into a ball. With her wings secured to the ground, and unable to move, there was little chance of escaping unharmed. Then Rime did the only thing she could think of, she sung the song that Snowglow used to say, a song of mourning. In an icy cold life, we live on and on. Failing to realize how we are here, for long, long ago, the dragons that were bold, fought against an evil terror. Have we forgotten? I like to think no. But so many say, that it was a but a tale. Though those of us true to the heart, never forget about of the day. I have always knew, to remeber those who were lost to the day the night fell down. The day that their queen, lost her evil crown. Due to our own bravery. We freed our kind from slavery, so long ago. So never forget the past, but learn from it. So we shall yearn for a peaceful future. So we shall yearn for the peace of all. So we shall yearn for life. So-'' Her voice cracked as a sword struck the back of her neck, leaving a bloody wound.. Streaming tears fell down to the ground and the leader yelled " No more of your dreadful singing!". Meanwhile, outside of the cave, the dragonets heard Rime's singing. " Thaw, Frostsoul, did you hear that?!" Said Spotty. " I think she's in trouble! Let's try to help her without... you know, killing stuff...". Frostsoul sneered " Fine, but only if this dragon keeps his mouth shut." She said, pointing at Thaw. " Oh come on, your just being mean now! But, I say we have to help her. We would be terrible dragons if we didn't.". All of the dragonets raced inside at once, trampling down the scared scavenger on the way. They saw Rime and Snowflake, and with a great force, tore the slime apart. Each of the dragons took a scavenger to kill, Rime challenging the leader. The leader shot several more sticky-arrows, each one missing as Rime darted across the walls of the cave, her hooked claws digging into the surface of the cave wall, allowing her to run on it. She jumped of the wall and kicked the scavenger before landing on her two fronts legs before the rest of her fell back down to the ground. The leader glanced up as Rime's claws landed on his back. The leader reached for a sticky-arrow, only to find he was all out. Rime's mouth opened, and a deep hiss started in her throat. The leader grinned, cutting her hand with a knife, and making her retract her arm, giving him time to escape before the freezing-death breath came out. Only holding a mere small knife, the leader charged a Rime in an act of foolishness, before a tail sweep brought him smacking down into the floor. Rime gave one last look at the scavenger before snapping him up in one clean gulp. Now, all the scavengers defeated, Rime felt a weight off of her shoulders. A deadly weight that was only there to the mind, the most deadly kind of weight. While she felt free, she felt it was time to make a living for herself. It was she would grow up. She was no longer a dragonet, but a dragon, ready to make a difference to the world, as she had hope for the future, despite the horrible past. She was ready, and the world was ready for her. '''The End.' Category:Content (RimeTheIcewing) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed)